


Soft Mornings

by XrDragonix



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, FrostIron - Freeform, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Kisses, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22667275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XrDragonix/pseuds/XrDragonix
Summary: Soft Mornings and warm sun-rays.They're married.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	Soft Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing my best.  
> Was writing other fics but I found this tiny wip and thought to at least finish it!
> 
> Thank you to [Sesil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabentochter/pseuds/Rabentochter) for betaing this!

A stream of light crept over Tony, waking him with a tickling warmth.

It reached through the windows, covering the floor in a golden ray that stretched further, hitting the walls, caressing olive skin, shining against the blue.

Tony raised a hand, wiggling his finger in the ray, the air warming around them. Before he turned his head sideways to watch his lover.

With a cheek pressed to the soft pillows, he watched as the sun shifted, moving across Loki's slow-moving chest. Tony was almost jealous at how the sun lingered kisses across his skin.

He huffed, rolling closer, and kissed a bare shoulder, pressing legs to legs. He ran his fingers up one arm, following the dark blue ridges and smiling as his husband’s face scrunched.

Loki shifted away from the touch, muttering Tony's name. He bit a laugh back, pulling his hand away and relaxed into their bed again.

“Anthony.” Loki’s call was muffled by pillows.

Tony hummed, rolling onto his back and stretched. “Morning, blueberry.”

Loki lifted his head, hair stuck up and silhouetting his head in the morning rays, he grimaced and plopped back down.

“Come back to bed.”

“I'm already in bed.”

Loki grumbled something and reached out. Tony laughed as the hand fumbled on the bedding before reaching and yanking him closer.

“Back to sleep then,” Loki countered, pulling him in until they were wrapped up together.

“Fine, fine. Only because my gorgeous husband said so.”

Loki chuckled and kissed his cheek, his nose and then his mouth.

“Go to sleep, Love.”

**Author's Note:**

> For those that want it: [Frostiron Discord](https://discord.gg/kcht6hx)


End file.
